At Rancho Los Amigos Hospital-USC, the SCOR in Environmental Lung Disease is a multidisciplinary approach to the study of biological dose- effects of inhaled oxidant pollutants especially in relation to human lung disease. The research programs are designed around an existing unique environmental control and stress testing laboratory, which serves as a Central Core Facility for both animal and animal studies. The research programs are divided according to the level of biological organization to be studied. Program 1: A study of subcellular and cellular metabolism and response to oxidant pollutants in the respiratory tract of monkeys, in a search for effects and for therapeutic clues to be evaluated. Program 2: A study of cell turnover, biochemically and histo-cytopathology, and immunochemistry as a part of tissue response to oxidant pollutants in the respiratory tract of monkeys, leading to a clinical method to assess injury and to evaluate defense mechanisms. Program 3: A study of the nature of the integrative host response (e.g., respiratory mechanical and mucociliary response) to acute exposures in the respiratory tract of monkeys and human subjects and populations. Our work is centered at Rancho Los Amigos Hospital-USC, but resources of Los Angeles County-USC Medical Center, University of Southern California and its Medical and Engineering Schools, and the Pasadena Foundation for Medical Research (tissue culture) are also being used. The research programs are supported by Core Analytical Laboratories of (1) Biochemistry, (2) Histo-cytopathology, (3) Physiology and (4) Tissue Culture.